The wilted bud
by crescent-moon-demon
Summary: second in the Rose trilogy,first one: In flower's bloom. The time between kastu and katanna, inuyasha's n kagome's kids, as they grow up and learn many things.[Discontinued]
1. just so you know

1Just so you know. This the second book in a trilogy. It follows the rest of Katanna's childhood through to her teenage years. (Including the rest of the inuyasha gang too)

But I thought I'd just use katanna as my example of what it's about.

Okay, yeah. Well the characters aren't mine except for the ones you don't know( I made them up).

Most of the credits go to Rumiko Takahashi though I still have ownership over a few details.

That's it and I hope you enjoy my story!


	2. Chapter 1

1It was quiet now, quiet and calm after such troublesome day. The twins lay curled up on their mats, tired and freshly cleaned. Kagome didn't want to think about what her children went through, but hoped that nothing of great harm had happened. She rested her head on inuyasha's shoulder and just sighed.' Perhaps things were really alright, and I'm just worrying unnecessarily.'

She turned over and positioned herself more comfortly in Inuyasha's arms. He stirred a little bit from his sleep, turning his heavily -lidded amber orbs toward her." Come now, kagome. There's nothing to worry about. Get some sleep." He yawned then closed his eyes again, pulling his arms more around her waist. She began to get sleepy, her vision obscured by her drooping eyelids. But even as she slept she only dreamt of today's earlier events.

000

The battle was over, she had her children in her arms. The little hugs and kisses she was receiving were wonderful gifts. Oh, to have her children back with her was something to thank Buddha for! She gave katsu a little eskimo kiss, smiling as he let out a stream of giggles. She missed that the most of her children. Their smiles, katsu's shy understanding of things and katanna's brash curiosity. It was great to have her children back.

"Come let's go home." The twins faces glowed at the sound of home, where everything was kind and comforting. But as Kagome stood up to tell Inuyasha she knew they weren't leaving, not yet. Dark clouds rolled in over head, blocking out the new day sunlight. The buzzing of a swarm of wasps brought them to a guard. Kagome fished out a bow and arrows from a nearby demon, placing an arrow on the bow.

"Katanna, katsu get behind me right now." Without a moment's hesitation they did as they were told, frightened at their mother's tone. They didn't know what was going on, but whatever it was it pissed their mother off royally. Looking out from behind their mom's back they caught a glimpse of a foe that they'd come to face in the years ahead.

Inuyasha and kagome readied themselves for battle." What do you want," Inuyasha called. "Don't be silly Inuyasha. I come for the jewel shards and the heads of your children. I hear you won't be having any more deliveries from now on." Naraku sneered at kagome and Inuyasha began to boil inside. "You won't be getting either naraku. Not in a million years!" "We'll just have to see about that, now won't we?" Now outraged, Inuyasha charged for the spider, tetsuiga raised high.

"Katanna! Katsu! Get behind that rock, now!" The twins ran for the large boulder that their mother indicated, just as Kagome shot an arrow at the approaching Kagura. Katsu shivered against his sister, pale as a sheet. He was terrified, this was scarier than the arena full of demons. Pieces of rock and grass flew into the air as attacks were blocked and misdirected. Dust was beginning to rise, obscuring their feet.

A small white girl slide up from the side. Katanna was too busy watching the battle that she didn't notice the girl, but Katsu was facing her, too frozen to even scream. Finally he grabbed his sister's shirt, tugging on it to get her attention. Katanna turned to see why her brother had disturbed her from the fight, gawking in surprise at the white child. "Who are you?"

The ghost- girl kept her eyes on Katsu, speaking only to him." I'm going to take your soul now, so don't move." She said this quite softly so Katanna could not hear. But she jumped as her brother fell forward, watching as he struggled to get up. A white orb appeared around her brother's form, stringing it's way to a small mirror held in the girl's hands." What are you doing!" "Taking his soul," Kanna said dully. "Taking his WHAT ?"

Katanna pounced on the white girl, knocking the mirror from her hands. It released the soul it had been taking, the white strands returning to their rightful place. Kastu got to his hands and knees, huffing. He finally caught his breathe, breathing in deeply, enjoying the feel of air. He looked up and saw his sister handling the strange girl blows to the face, blood beginning to spill on her hand. He walked over and stood by his sister's side, letting her do what she pleased, while he broke the girl's mirror. With that he was pleased.

Naraku threw Inuyasha to the ground and glanced at the twins. They were strong, he had to admit, but it wouldn't do him good to have the offspring of his two greatest foe's grow up and also take him on. He drifted over to the children, already picturing their dead twisted bodies. It filled him with a malicious glee. Inuyasha got to his feet and ran after Naraku, tackling the spider demon before he could get any further. Without his sword, he was forced to use his fists.' Oh well, I like to break the rules.'

Kagura waved her fan, sending another streak of blades at the miko. Kagome jumped out of the way of the burning lights, sending an arrow back at the wind demoness. Kagura tried to throw the arrow of course, but the purified weapon cut through her wind, knicking her fan. She had gotten lucky, that arrow would surely have had killed her. Fearing for her life, she sent out a sweep of blades. ' I will not die while under his control!'

In her distracted state it only took one arrow to throw Kagura off, stopping her mad onslaught. Kagome fired another arrow right after the first, breaking kagura's precious fan, and sending the demoness into the woods. She was tired and battered, her mind accumulating all the damage she had took. Kagura let herself fall back into the bush. There was no point continuing to fight, not when she was sure to die.

Free from kagura and her dancing blades, Kagome cast her eyes around the battle field. Naraku and Inuyasha were still locked in a fist fight, both men furious at the other. Naraku slid a tentacle around Inuyasha's ankle, picking up the hanyou and tossing him into the forest. Determined he turned around and headed for the twins. "Oh no you don't!"

Kagome fired her last arrow at the spider, splitting him in half. Angered he turned his red eyes on her, his body already squirming to regenerate. Inuyasha stepped in front of kagome, tetsuiga back in his hand. "This ends now Naraku." He raised the fang above his head, bringing it down to slice through the space of demon energy, creating the windscar. They caught one look of Naraku, gazing terrified at the approaching light, before everything disappeared in a flash.

Blue skies reappeared, the sound of birds filling the air. Inuyasha looked around but could find no sign of Naraku. Kagome gathered the children, happy to see them safe. As they turned to head home, she looked to Inuyasha. "Do you think he's dead." "I doubt it."

Naraku watched as they left the clearing.' I can't believe I lost again!' His hands clenched in anger, nails breaking the skin of the palm as blood fell through his closed fingers.' Next time, half-breed. Next time.' He turned to look at his minions, the two girls just as battered as he was. Kagura held her arm where the arrow had grazed her, nursing the angry wound. Kanna remained unresponding as she fingered the blood that fell from her broken nose and onto her shattered mirror. "Come let's go."

"That was SO cool! How'd you do that?" Katanna was ecstatic as she fired questions, tugging on her father's ears in excitement. Inuyasha growled slightly, shifting katanna around on his shoulders. "Okay, okay. We'll talk, just stop pulling on my ears." Kagome smiled, looking down at katsu. The little boy was staring ahead, as if trying to see something that wasn't there. Their walk became more peaceful and quiet when the questions stopped, the small family caught in their own thoughts.

Before long, kaede's village came into view and they circled along it to their home on the edge. Inuyasha took the children, heading in the direction of the hotsprings. Kagome went inside and grabbed some towels from her bag. That's when she noticed how quiet it was. She walked down the hallway, checking Miroku and Sango's rooms but they weren't there. ' I wonder where they can be?' kagome walked into her room and found shippo curled up asleep on the floor.

' I think I'll leave him asleep for now. I'll wake him up later. I'm sure he was worried as well.' Kagome left the room and went outside, meeting the others at the springs. Katanna swam through the water, pretending she was a man- eating demon fish, making kastu scream as Inuyasha tried to grab her to scrub her hair. Finally he caught her by the foot and brought her over, holding her down as he mushed the shampoo into her sliver tresses.

"Here Inuyasha. I'll do that." Kagome stripped then sank into the water, paddling over to her mate. He placed katanna into her arms and swam off, free from parental duties. Kagome scrubbed the shampoo into a now obedient Katanna, pleased when the soot washed out. Next it was Katsu.

Katanna circled her mom and brother, nipping his toes every once in a while. When the silence became to unbearable she turned to her mother." Mom, how did you and dad meet?" The question was a little sudden, and kagome was caught off guard." Wha? We-well we uh, we met...ummm...your father and I met only a couple years ago. He was very mean and still as obnoxious as he is now, but then we hated each other. As time went on though, we began to like the other and made plenty of friends. Things are much better now than they were in the beginning."

Katanna shifted around in the water, that wasn't what she really wanted to hear but it was an answer." Okay, I'm clean. Can I go inside now?" Kagome nodded and katanna jumped out of the water in glee. She grabbed one of the towels that had been placed on the side and disappeared inside the hut. Inuyasha swam up, silver hair clean of blood."Where'd katanna go?" "She went inside. Please go make sure she doesn't get into any trouble and bandage any wounds she might have?" Inuyasha did as kagome asked, giving her a nod of his head as he passed.

Katanna had put on pink kimono, white sakura blossoms patterned around the hem. She was busy rummaging through kagome's back pack, a small pile of food beside her. "Okay, I think that's enough for you." She looked at him and scowled. "Of course it isn't. I 'm hungry." Inuyasha pulled a lollipop out of the pile and handed it to her. "That should do you for now. Until dinner at least." He put the rest of the food in the bag and moved it over.

There were a few scratches over katanna's legs and one long scar down her arm. He grabbed some ointment out of the yellow bag and placed it over her legs. She grimaced as it stung but he knew kagome's future medicine worked well. There was nothing to worry about. He took some cloth from the bag and wrapped it around katanna's ointment- covered legs.

Katsu came in shortly after, clutching his towel tightly. "I'm cold ," he said seeing their wondering stares. Inuyasha handed him a spare pair of clothing and wrapped whatever scratches covered katsu. Afterwards the twins were left to play as he rested against the wall, wondering where kagome was.

She walked in shippo at her heels. He was looking over to the twins, then up at kagome as if asking. She nodded her head and he bounded off, heading first to kastu. For a minute they talked then shippo gave him a picture of a butterfly, the same one kastu caught. Katsu smiled and thanked shippo for the gift. Shippo turned around, the next one was katanna.

As he approached his cheeks began to burn. Katanna had her back to him, busy staring at a small burn on her palm. Shippo tapped her lightly on the shoulder, waiting as Katanna turned around to face him." Yes. What is it?" "I came...came to say hi and...and see how you're do-doing." Shippo handed Katanna a flower and she placed it in her hair.

She gestured for him to sit down, and when he did she told him the events that had taken place in the last few hours. Shippo was amazed at what happened to them and only wished it didn't happen again. He really missed katanna and wished that she'd be around forever.' Maybe one day she'll...' He shook the thought off, embarrassed he could even think of that. He forced himself to stay focused and listen to Katanna's story, hoping for a chance to get away. He just knew he was blushing terribly.

Finally Inuyasha said it was time for the twins to nap. So shippo left and went to the fields to play. Inuyasha closed the door as kagome tucked Katanna in. Immediately the second twin was asleep. Inuyasha sat down next to kagome and kissed her. As they broke the kiss, Kagome turned her eyes on katanna and smiled. "What? What is it?"

Kagome looked back at him and only smiled more."Haven't you figured it out?" He shook his head, a scowl on his face. What was she getting at? "It's shippo. I think he's in love? With Katanna." Inuyasha stared at her with alien eyes, ears perked. "You're kidding right?" She nodded her head, smiling. But she suddenly grabbed his arm as Inuyasha rose to his feet, outraged. " Where's that little fox? I'll rip his tail hairs out!" "Inuyasha settle down. It's just an innocent little crush." Inuyasha sat down and leaned against the wall.

"Fine, whatever. But he better not try anything or I'll really hurt him." Kagome giggled and crawled into his arms. Then both of them fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

1Shippo ran through the fields, jumping up at every butterfly like the young kit he was. It was the only thing he could think of to clear Katanna from his mind. He jumped from the fiels to the path, staring into a small puddle. Nope, it hadn't worked well, his cheeks still glowed pink. He let out a sigh, snapping his head up.

He had heard someone approaching and sure enough, he spotted miroku and sango heading this way. They were looking at each other wistfully, and holding hands. But as they saw shippo they let go, their hands returning to their sides. He ran up to them, curious. "Where were you guys?" "We went to town, shippo." Sango was smiling extra sweetly today, he thought.

"Whatcha get me?" Sango had seemed to expect this and reached behind her." Here shippo. A peach!" He took the fuzzy fruit happily, chowing down on the tender thing. When he finished, he said," Kagome and Inuyasha are back." "Are they? Do they have the twins?" This came from Miroku. "Yeah, they do. Come on, follow me." The two nodded and followed the small boy up the path.

Kagome woke up to muffled voices, coming up the path it seemed. She rubbed sleep out of her eyes and woke Inuyasha. Once he was roused she woke the twins. They wouldn't sleep at all tonight if they didn't wake. The twins were still a little groggy when a soft knock came at the door. Inuyasha got and answered it." Oh, Sango, Miroku. You're here are you?" Kagome walked up to the door and opened it wider.

Sure enough there before her were the demon slayer and the monk. "I hope we're not disturbing you," Sango asked. "No of course not. Would you like to come in?" Sango nodded her head so kagome stepped aside, letting her two companions in. Sango turned to look at her, her eyes darting away every few seconds. Kagome took the hint. "Kids, why don't you go outside and play?"

Three blurs hurried past, leaving the adults alone. Sango sat down across from Inuyasha and Miroku too, though not too far away from the slayer's side. "What is it you want to tell me?" Sango looked at her, blushing deeply." Well..." "He jumped ya didn't her?" The comment was sudden and made everyone blush. Except Inuyasha.

Regaining her composure, Kagome turned on the hanyou. "Inuyasha! How can you say stuff like that? I'd expect that from Miroku but not you!" Miroku gave her an indignant look, obviously upset at her comment. Sango cleared her throat, redirecting the conversation back her way. "Actually, though that was a little unnecessary, it does help me get to the point. I'm pregnant."

Kagome squealed in delight, leaping over to hug her friend. There was no need to ask who the father was. "Lady Kaede says it's to be a boy, and we just thought we'd use the same potion kagome did. To make sure Naraku doesn't find out and attempt to do away with me." All of this Sango explained from the choking grip of kagome's joy.

Miroku finally came to sit by Sango's side, rescuing her from kagome's clutches. He gave Sango a kiss on the cheek, making her blush deep red. Kagome cooed about how romantic it was, while all Inuyasha could do was gag. Kagome saw this and leaned over, kissing his lowered ear. "We'll go for a walk later, how's that?" Immediately he perked up, putting on a polite face in front of his friends affectionate display. The two lovers looked over at their friends, unsure of what to do next. "Perhaps we should start dinner," Sango suggested. "Yeah that's a good idea."

The friends got to their feet heading out of the room. They split the duties between them, stumbling over what they had to do as the awkwardness settled in. Finally kagome and Inuyasha set out to collect fire wood, as Sango and Miroku started dinner. The sun was starting to set, casting the sky into a world of flames. Inuyasha watched as Kagome picked her way through the trees, picking up sticks along the way. His demon blood boiled as he longed for sexual interaction, anything to cure the burning now increasing in his groin. Finally he couldn't take it. He dropped the wood and leapt over to her, grabbing her around the waist.

Kagome dropped her pile of sticks in surprise, turning around to look at her mate. "Inuyasha what's wrong?" His eyes had hazed with lust, as he looked down upon her wishing to cover those beautiful lips. "Please kagome, I cant' wait any longer." He pinned her against his body, expressing his need. He felt her go slack and opened his eyes to see. "Fine. You may." She was gazing up at him too, her face covered in a soft blush. He covered her mouth in a quick kiss, before picking her up and jumping to a large branch.

He laid her down on the branch, slipping off her clothing, his heart roaring at the thrill. He hung their clothing on a nearby branch, leaving kagome exposed to the night air. She began to shiver, huddling up to Inuyasha to get warm. He kissed her forehead and pushed her back down, running a finger across his mark. "Please Inuyasha, I'm cold." His ears perked up at her pleading, his eyes gazing at her body. She was shivering, her nipples hard from the cold. His length jumped at that, as he reached out a hand to stroke the stiff nubs.

Kagome mewled in pleasure, raising forward. He took his hand away, leaning over her. She opened her eyes to look at him, confused at why he would stop. He thrusted into her, causing her to scream out, her fingers laced through his moonlight hair. He grabbed her hips as he rushed in again, sending her into a series of shivers. He kissed her, silencing all screams and moans, letting his tongue invade her soft cavern. She met him inbetween, letting their tongues slide against one another.

Her legs tightened around his waist, eagerly wanting more. He pushed in to the hilt, grabbing her roughly to get deeper. He broke the kiss, letting her get a much needed breathe. He dipped his head down, running tongue and fang across her neck and her collarbone. He nuzzled her round peaks, before slipping one into his mouth. He curled his tongue around the nub, feeding on it greedily. Kagome above him was crying out in bliss, falling into rhythm with him. He switched to the other one, not relenting one bit. Kagome held his head as her heart quickened, trying not to scream out at the feelings rushing in. She moaned in ecstasy, sliding a hand down the hanyou's back, pulling him closer. Anything to keep him going.

Inuyasha and kagome still hadn't returned. Sango and Miroku took one guess what was keeping them and tried to figure out how to get the kids to go to sleep without asking to many questions. Miroku sat on the porch, gazing at the moon. Then he realized it was quiet. He walked to kagome's room where the kids lay sleeping. He looked around the room, but found no signs of Sango. He closed the door then continued on down the hall to his room.

He stepped inside to find Sango sitting on his mat, waiting. From the moonlight coming in he could tell that her kimono was askew. A smooth, milky white cleavage met his eyes. Taking the hint, he closed the door putting them into near darkness. He walked to sango then crouched down in front of her. The slayer looked up at him, eyes questioning what he planned to do.

He slipped a hand around her waist and pulled her close, drawing her into a deep kiss while his other hand ghosted inside her kimono to cup one of her breasts. He let his tongue slip inside her mouth as she gasped in surprise, smiling as Sango gripped his shoulders in uncertainty. It was only her second time, and it was easy to make her shudder at a single touch.

He pulled off her kimono, laying her naked form down on the mat. He stood up and took his own clothing off, his back to Sango. The slayer watched as the monk stripped, blushing at how his fingers would soon be dancing across her skin again. She was embarrassed to know soon he would be touching her, smiling as he made sweet sounds rise from her lips. She was still to shy to be anyone's mate, let alone be carrying child. She glanced at his lithe body and her blush deepened. For a man he was quite beautiful.

Miroku came up to her and began to stroke her sides, sometimes letting his hand mold her breast. The slight touches had already sent her off, her body covered in a film of sweat. The monk caressed her neck, nibbling at her earlobes. She sighed contently, as she began to spiral into the sea of pleasure. Miroku lifted her up of the mat, leading her over to the wall. He rested against it and directed Sango to sit in his lap. Shyly she sat down.

His hot length slid into her cavern, making her breath hitch. She looked at him but he was smiling happy at their position. He pulled her close, resting his hand on her butt. He squeezed it gently, finding where he liked the grip best. She wished he would stop, it was so strange how he wanted to always be able to grope her. He placed a hand behind her head, pulling her down into a kiss. She gave into his probing, letting him play with her.

His heated member jumped in place demanding action, which the monk gladly complied with. He thrust up into sango, falling into a rhythm he knew well. She followed through with him, clawing at the wall as she cried out. That left her breasts just inches from the monk's face, the way he liked it. He kissed the large mounds, groping her butt. Above him, sango mewled, protesting his wonderful ministrations. The two lovers held each other fast as they reached their climax, pounding against the other in demand for release. The night continued on, four lovers connected by a single lust.


	4. Chapter 3

1Morning was sweet and calming, the hours passing away in a soft blur. And before she knew it, kagome had to go home. Her and Inuyasha headed back home, greeting their tired friends and two children. While Inuyasha was occupied with swinging katanna on his arm, she slipped down the hall and entered her room. She began to pack all of her things, laying out what the others would need while she was gone. The door opened and Inuyasha stepped in.

" Are you leaving?" She nodded her head, focusing hard on her packing. If she were to look back now he would have a lost look on his face, and she wouldn't be able to leave. But she had to. "I need to go back home. To replenish our supplies and I need to get back to school. It's only for two weeks. I promise I'll be back soon." She stood and slinging the yellow pack over her shoulders, looked at her mate. His ears were drooping, his eyes a dull gold.

"You understand that right?" She was already hesitating, not wanting to leave. But she had her own life, in her own time. He nodded his head in acknowledgment. She went to his side and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks." She ran out of the room, but stopped just outside of the door and turned to look at him. "You can always come visit me, remember. Any time you wish."

The hanyou's ears perked slightly, remembering he could. He watched her turn around and leave, saying her goodbyes. Katanna had a pout on her face, staring at kagome's retreating back. Katsu on the other hand was busying wiping away tears. Inuyasha walked up to them and patted them both on the head. "Don't worry, she'll be back soon."

As Kagome approached the well the wind picked up, making the branches bend and snap. The sound echoed warnings, as she searched around her in suspicion. But there was nothing she could see or sense. Her body relaxed and she began her descent into the well. That's when the wind suddenly died down. Her eyes slitted in suspicion, but she there was nothing she could do. She looked at the small village, helpless. "Please Gods, hear my pray. Keep my family safe, keep Inuyasha aware." And she jumped into the well. For a few seconds it was silent, then kikyo stepped out of the forest.

ooooooooo

It had only been a week but Inuyasha missed kagome dearly. Despite what she said, he wasn't sure if he should bother her in her era. She would probably be overworked and terribly stressed out with all that 'school' work. He sat on his branch, thinking, ignoring all calls for him. As the sun went down, he made up his mind: he would visit kagome.

He waited 'til the village became silent, before slipping off to the well. He stopped short of the well though, his brow furrowed as he caught the treacherous scent. He spun around to see her; kikyo. " I was wondering when you'd come and see me again." "I'm not here for you," he spat. Kikyo tipped her head to the side, as if asking whatever in the world did he mean. "Inuyasha I come to ask something of you."

Kikyo stepped toward him, arms slightly raised as if she wished to hold him. He stepped back, putting distance between them. This stopped the undead miko. She turned her eyes on him, confused and hurt. "Kikyo I don't care for you anymore, I stopped a long time ago. I'm with Kagome now, and I ask that you stay away from us. You can live your own life now."

The miko was shocked, her spirit catchers flying around her worried. Her hands fell to her side, just as she dropped her head. This reaction puzzled him, kikyo never acted like this. "Kikyo...". The miko's head snapped up, her eyes flashing in anger, her fists clenched. "No! I won't allow it, I won't allow this to happen! You were mine first Inuyasha, you still are mine!"

She rushed forward, capturing Inuyasha in a kiss. He moved to push her off, but she leaned forward more, tripping him. He landed hard on the ground, kikyo still on top of him. He gripped her arms hard, his claws digging into her clay skin. Spirit catchers dove from the sky, working to pin him down, all at their master's will. Kikyo released his mouth, throwing his kimono open.

The half- demon let a slur of curses fall, still busying trying to free himself from the silver demons' hold. Kikyo ran her hands down Inuyasha's bare chest, kissing each muscle tenderly. She kissed her way down to his genitals, sliding his pants out of the way. A spirit catcher wrapped itself around Inuyasha's mouth, silencing another rain of curses he was about to usher.

Kikyo slid a finger into his penis, stretching the skin. She smiled as the hanyou froze, before sliding another finger in. She put another finger inside, setting them in circular motion. She kissed the shaft, before dragging her tongue across it. Small smokey drops were beginning to slide down her fingers, covering her hand in the sticky liquid. She removed them, and turned to place his whole cock in her mouth.

Inuyasha had hesitated for that one moment, and hated himself for doing so. Kikyo was busy working him, trying to get him to agree to her ministrations. But it didn't matter what she did, she still wasn't kagome. He pulled against the spirit catchers, biting the one that covered his mouth. It released him and he quickly turned to bit at the ones holding his arms. With a shriek they flew off, hovering just above the trees.

He lurched forward, pushing kikyo off of him. He pulled his clothes on, turning on the undead miko. She had hit the ground pretty hard, her shirt becoming loose. He looked down at her, her kimono askew, pale breasts showing. She was the most pitiful thing he had ever seen. "Once kikyo, you were the most beautiful thing I had ever lain eyes on. But look at you now, you're nothing more than a prostitute. Get out of my sight, I never wish to see you again."

Kikyo got to her feet, tears obscuring her sight. She watched the hanyou walk away from her and felt only hate burn within her. "Fine! If you will not accept me as your love once more, then I will follow through with our promise. Inuyasha you will come with me to hell!" The miko charged forward, grabbing his arm. He watched in horror as the ground beneath them began to crack, red light pouring through.

The earth beneath him shifted and fell away. Inuyasha leaped to get off the falling rock, staring into the fire waiting below. He looked at the miko still holding his arm, even as the earth began to give way underneath her. "Kikyo, why are you doing this?" "Because Inuyasha, you promised." He pulled his arm away from kikyo, and jumped away. He weaved in and out of the crumbling ground, nearly falling into the fire-y abyss twice.

Finally he was clear of all danger, and let himself rest against the well. The feel of the wood beneath his fingers was comforting, after such an ordeal. When his heart rate had returned to normal, he looked back at the ripped ground. But there was no kikyo. 'Where did she go?' As much as he still wished to know, he couldn't risk it. To be torn away from kagome for the rest of eternity was something he couldn't take. He looked about him once more, checking to see if kikyo was still around, before slipping down into the dark of the well.

oooooooooo

Kagome sat at her desk trying to focus on her homework, but it was pointless. All the numbers didn't connect and she was thinking too much of Inuyasha. The jerk hadn't bothered to come visit her for a week. Did he even miss her? Hearing her mother call her, Kagome left her desk. Perhaps she would be able to think better after dinner.

Inuyasha hefted himself out of the well, and strode up to the door of the small shrine. Seeing kagome lifted his spirits a little bit, but he was still troubled by what kikyo had nearly done. He jumped to kagome's window, perched perfectly on the sill. He gazed in through the glass; she wasn't there. 'Probably having dinner.' He opened the window (which kagome never locked ever since she found out he could go through the well) and stepped inside.

Homework was splayed all over her desk, eraser sheddings covering her math homework. There in a cubby hole of her desk was a small vial containing the jewel shards. He picked them up slipped them into his sleeve. He opened her bedroom door and stepped into the hallway. Delicious smells wafted upstairs, tickling his nose. His stomach growled as his mouth began to water. "I just remembered, I haven't eaten yet."

Kagome sat at the table, her eyes feasting on the meal set before her. She picked up her chopsticks to eat when she sensed the jewel shards approaching the kitchen. She got up just as a crash emitted from the hallway. Kagome hurried out running into the source of the noise. Sota and Inuyasha were tangled in a huge pile and they had even managed to knock over one of grandpa's worthless antique vases. Kagome helped the two up, muttering over the mess they made and they trouble they'd get in.

And sure enough grandpa rushed in, already sensing appending doom upon one of his dear collectibles. He took one look at the shattered glass and burst into tears. He crawled over the floor, bawling like a new born baby. "Ugh...Inuyasha say you're sorry." "Why?" Kagome looked at the hanyou. It was one of his moments when he was actually not understanding the situation, other then acting like a jerk and refusing to apologize.

"Because you broke grandpa's vase, and it was really important to him. That's why." Inuyasha turned his head to the still crying old man, wondering why in hell he had to do that. And over stupid glass too. "Inuyasha! Say you're sorry. It was your fault after all." "What? It was not!" Kagome gave him the eye, daring him to continue. He swallowed and continued what he was saying.

"Your brother ran into me. Not the other way around. So I'm not apologizing for someone else's faults." Kagome's fists shook with the effort not to say sit. "Inuyasha say you're sorry. You are both at fault, so you'll both say sorry. Understand?" "Not doing," he replied, "Oh and by the way, you need to keep a better eye on the jewel shards." He tossed her the vial, turning his head in the stubborn way he always did. Kagome looked at him evilly, flames practically burning around her. "Inuyasha! YOU WILL SAY SORRY O-OR I'- I'L...I"LL SAY SIT!" She said it.

The hanyou fell face-forward, eating a mouth-full of red carpet. He turned his eyes up at his mate, burning with anger. 'How DARE she!' He got to his feet and their little argument became a full blown fight. Grandpa and Sota had already slipped inside the kitchen, finding cover. Finally the two had used up all the insults they could think of, turning away from each other in disgust. After a few minutes, they couldn't handle their stubborn silence.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to start anything." kagome turned and looked at Inuyasha. He still had his back to her, but his shoulders had slackened. "Let us go outside, I have something to tell you." Kagome followed as he strode away from her, out the door and to the well. When they were inside, a candle being their only light, he turned and looked at her. She could tell that something was bothering him, and she felt her heart clench in fear at what he was about to tell her.

He told kagome everything that had happened, apologizing for his attitude minutes before. He looked at her, studying her features. She had gone pale, her eyes glassy with ready tears and her hand clenching her sweater tightly. "Inuyasha..." Her voice was weak, almost fading on the last syllable. "You didn't like it did you? You won't leave me...will you?" He was shocked at what she had just said. "Kagome how can you think like that. You know I'd never leave you, never."

Kagome walked into his arms, holding onto his red kimono tightly. Her knuckles began to white before he felt the presence of tears. They soaked the front of his shirt, going through to his skin, but he didn't push kagome away. He pulled her closer, letting her cry as he stroked her hair. "It's okay kagome. Where ever kikyo is, it doesn't matter. She can't bother us anymore and besides I'd never leave you. Never for a promise I thought was for the one I loved. Because kagome ...you're the one I love."

The miko's shoulders had stopped shaking, which he took as a good sign. "Inuyasha... please stay with me tonight. I won't be able to sleep without you." The hanyou sighed, anything for Kagome. He took the girl back to her house, and upstairs to her room. He put her to bed and went downstairs. Kagome's family was huddled around the bottom, worry written over their faces. "She's not feeling well. Can I have some food to give to kagome?" Kagome's mother handed him Kagome's plate, giving him a slight smile. "Make sure she eats all of it, please? I know she'll feel better if she eats."

Inuyasha gave her a nod, before returning upstairs. Kagome was waiting for him, propped up by her pillow. He handed her the food and kissed her forehead. "Don't fret. That was all in the past. I can never again be kikyo's. Never." A smile crossed her face and he sighed with relief. At least kagome was getting over it. "Come now. You're mom made you something to eat so dig in. And get to sleep. I'll stay here."

A plate lay beside him, its shadow dragging out to reach his feet. It was quiet now, the family had gone to sleep a few hours before. Kagome was asleep now, her face back to being calm and serene. He watched her for a few more minutes, the rise and fall of her chest, the way her lips were partly open as she slept. He got up from his spot on the floor and crawled in beside her. He wrapped his arms around her sleeping form and breathed in her scent. It always calmed him, and set him at peace. He placed a kiss on her crown, smiling to himself. "Kagome I love you... for now and forever..."


	5. Chapter 4

1 The next morning kagome woke to find Inuyasha in bed beside her, his arm wrapped around her waist. She smiled at the sleeping hanyou and was about to let herself fall back asleep when she realized her bedroom door was open a crack. 'Oh no! What if someone saw us like this?' Kagome jumped out of her bed and slammed the door shut. Movement in the room over caused her heart to race.

She hurried back over to the still sleeping Inuyasha and shook him awake. He opened his eyes, looking at her in a dazed state. "Ah, leave me alone kagome...just five...more...minutes.." He laid his head back down on her pillow, getting ready to fall back asleep, but there was no way she could allow it. She pulled at his ear sharply. "Come on, get up. Do you want us to be found out?" Inuyasha's eyes widened as he remembered where he was. He jumped from kagome's bed and leaped out her window, sitting on a branch.

And just in time. Kagome's mother opened her door, smiling at her daughter. "Good morning sweety. It's good to see you up and about, you too Inuyasha." The hanyou looked at her, ears twitching in surprise. "Why don't you come downstairs. I'll have some breakfast made for you too." Inuyasha squirmed on the branch, fighting with the options set before him. But his decision fell away to the growling of his stomach.

He entered the room, following after Mrs. Higurashi. Before he left the room, he looked over at kagome, giving her a wink. They hadn't been found out. Kagome shut her door and dressed herself, then headed downstairs. After saying goodbye to Inuyasha she went to school, while Inuyasha headed back to the feudal era. This continued on for the next few days, easing the separation.

Then it was the final day of her visit. Kagome sat in the stuffy classroom, reviewing her progress report. She had managed to scrape one A, for P.E, but her grades were failing in every other subject. She felt a tear come to her eye, what would her parents say to this? Sighing she turned to look out the window. A moving red object drew her attention and she focused in on time to see Inuyasha. He was running up the school walkway like a mad man.

She still had twenty minutes left until school was over. When she turned back around to the window, she was face-to-face with Inuyasha. It startled her so much, that she fell out of her seat, crying sit as all heads turned in her direction. "Ms. Higurashi! You still have fifteen minutes, please take you're seat." She looked over at her math teacher, slipping her progress report into her bag. "I'm sorry. I have to go." And with that she raced out side and out the school entrance.

She ran toward the school gate, crashing into a somebody as she exited. The two fell over, crumbling into a heap. When she had regained her vision she saw she had crashed into Inuyasha. He got to his feet first and helped her up, leaning down for her to climb on his back. "What are you doing here?" "We have to go to the feudal era, now." "But, why?" Inuyasha didn't answer her. He hefted her unto his back, holding her in place as he took off. "But why Inuyasha," she asked over the rushing of wind. "Because sango just went into labour."

oooooo

Kagome walked down the hall with a pail of water in her arms. She walked a few more steps then opened one of the doors. Kagome closed the door as she moved to the crowd of people, huddled in the middle of the room. She looked around her, taking in the situation. There was lady Kaede tending to her surgical tools, Miroku holding sango's hands as the mentioned was breathing heavily, sweat filming her face.

Kagome dipped a cloth into the water and drained it slightly, dabbing at her friend's face. Kagome sat there awhile until lady kaede instructed to gather some more things. She was hurrying back down the hallway, blankets clasped to her chest. Suddenly she tripped over a crack in the floor. The door on her left opened and out poured Inuyasha and the kids.

Inuyasha picked kagome up, gathering the blankets as the children jumped around her. "Mom- Kagome...what's wrong with Sango?...Why don't you come see us?...What are you doing?...I hear noises in the other room...Where do you keep going?...Why do you stay there so long?...Is sango sick?" The questions buzzed around her head but before she could lend some excuse to their pestering, an agonized scream came from Sango's room.

"Inuyasha take them back into the room, please. I've gotta go." And with that she ran down the rest of the hallway and into the slayer's room. It was an hour and a half of screaming and tending to her friend before finally a small baby boy was brought out into the world. Kagome tidied up as sango held her new-born child, wondering what she would name him. Finally the two decided on a name, announcing to lady kaede that he was to be christened Mariko.

"I'll be back tomorrow, to check on thy progress." Kagome nodded her head, making a mental note to tell her two friends about kaede's visit. With a sigh, the old women turned to leave. " These days ye are all impatient. Not wanting to give birth thee normal way. Well, goodnight to ye Kagome. I'll be looking forward to meeting ye two children. No doubt thy are older and more mature." Kagome nodded her head again, she was doing that quite a lot, and waved goodbye to the old priestess as she strode off into the night.

She walked down the hall to her room, opening the door to find everyone sound asleep, even Inuyasha. She held in giggle as she tip-toed over to him, before slipping into his arms. She laid her head against his chest, smiling as he shifted weight, unknowingly pulling her close. It didn't take long before she too was asleep, being a nurse for a day was exhausting.

ooooooooo

In life they say time flies, when you're enjoying your self, when you're happy. Maybe that's why everything seemed to pass by in a blur. Kagome tried to look back on the year, but it was like rewinding a tape, the picture doesn't make a lot of sense. She had finished middle school and would be starting highschool after the summer. That she wasn't to thrilled about.

The had made so many enemies and had defeated them too. Menomaru and Kaguya were just the couple few they had come across. Since those battles they had all grown tighter, their friendship and love bringing them closer to one another. And now a year had passed and it was just a week before the twins birthday. But instead they were going to hold a big celebration for all the children. The were all growing a year older this year anyway.

Her bag was heavier this time, she had packed many gifts and party things for the party. She huffed as she entered the hut, letting the bag drop to the floor. Sango was working away at producing food, but she paused to look at her friend. "Did you get what we needed?" "Yep. And can I just say Sango, I welcome you to the future of birthdays."

Kagome brought out a pocket of balloons and set to work blowing them up: green, blue, red, and purple. Sango giggled as she turned back to the fire, roasting the men's catch of the day. There was so much to do, but the work wasn't straining it was actually quite enjoying. The two girls worked in silence as the men worked on keeping the children away.

The sun was high in the sky by the time they had finished preparing. They called for everyone to come inside, and surprised the four kids with a huge party. Their laughter was contagious and all the adults found themselves grinning from ear to ear, and eagerly wanting to join in on the games spread out all over the hut floor. Over all the party was great.

Kagome was sweeping up all the wrappers, and throwing them into a black garbage bag, smiling to herself. She had a great life, a great family and a wonderful family of her own. If things could get better- no there could be no way things could be better than this. But perhaps if they could defeat Naraku then maybe, maybe then things would overall be better. No more fighting. It was something to think about.

Inuyasha walked in behind her, watching as she continued to clean up. The black bag was already filled to the top, and she was nearly finished too. In the corner of the room sat the kids toys. A yellow truck for shippo, a book about bugs for katsu, a train for makiro and a bead kit for katanna. Kagome rested the broom against the wall, her work completed. He took this chance to steal up behind her, placing his hands over her eyes. "Guess who?"

kagome smiled as she pulled his hands away, turning to look at him. "You're a goof, you know that?" He shrugged and kissed her, pulling her close to him. "You know what we haven't even celebrated our anniversary. I think there maybe one present left." kagome looked at the hanyou, he was acting very mischievous. "And what do you have in mind?" He placed a hand over her eyes and said, "It's a surprise."

She rode on his back for awhile, before he finally came to a stop. She opened her eyes and looked around her. They were at the hotsprings, the same one where Inuyasha had taken her as his mate. She could even see the hut where they had laid, just beyond the smoky water. Inuyasha held her close, whispering into her ear. "Tonight is only for us, tonight we can spend our time together. We can forget time and just relax. There is noone else I would want on a night like this."

kagome felt herself go limp, his words had that affect on her. And in truth she couldn't wait. Time with Inuyasha was better than anything else. "Yes. Tonight...is only...for us..."

Author's note: I know this chapter is a little weird and to tell you the truth I actually ended up editing 20 pages just to get this. I figured the rest of the stuff was pretty out of context and seemed very weird, even though my friends enjoyed the peculiar twist. So I ended up with this and I'll probably edit and cut out more stuff.

I already cut out bits about a lake with a waterfall and the fact that kagome gave Inuyasha a locket way before they faced the kaguya.( Cause believe it or not, before the second movie came out I dreamed kagome gave Inuyasha a locket and decided to add it to my story)

So, yeah that's how things are. If you would still like to hear about the outtakes then you can email me( or review. It's basically the same thing) and say that you'd like to read them. Then I guess I can write a separate story with only the cut outs.

Well that's it for my author's note, and I hope you keep reading. The story gets good...I'd say more but I have a habit of accidentally ruining the ending. So you'll just have to wait and find out what happens!


	6. Chapter 5

1The grass swayed and dirt flew at them, knocked free by the force of the sword's aura. The jewel was cool in her hand, almost complete except for the last shard, giving her a sense of reality when everything else felt like a dream. She wanted to tear her eyes away, but to do so would be like denying that he existed; that everything was happening through him. Kagome folded her hands, her thoughts lost in a silent prayer.

Inuyasha battled against the weight of his older brother, the evil sword pulsing madly at the chance to kill. Sesshomaru's face remained blank, he always managed to stay calm even in the worst of situations. Inuyasha was growling madly, his demon side had already taken over with the sword's help. He clawed at his brother, marring his cheek with a deep gash.

Sesshomaru didn't even blink. He pulled out his whip, and forced the hanyou back, gaining enough time to regain his balance. The whip disappeared as he tightened his grip on Tokijiin, preparing to charge at his younger brother. The hanyou looked at him, red eyes hungering for blood. He glared at inuyasha, detesting what the other had become. "I had wished to fight you when you were at your full-potential Inuyasha. But if you insist then I shall have to finish you off."

Kagome watched in horror as Sesshomaru charged for Inuyasha, the hanyou following without hesitation. "Sesshomaru! Don't!" The daiyoukai gave her a passing glance, before turning back ahead to Inuyasha. 'He deserves to die, human wench. I will follow through with my promise, for I never lie.' The sword hummed as tokijiin ran across its length, sparks flying off of the two blades. Kagome chewed her bottom lip, her face showing her profound worry. Behind her, her friends watched trans-fixed, wondering what to do.

Her children were there too, watching horrified that the monster was their father. Tears slid down her cheeks, her throat was dry. 'What do I do? How can I stop both of them?' She closed her eyes as sesshomaru sliced at Inuyasha's hip, his painful cry filling her mind. "Sesshomaru!PLEASE STOP!" Her feet pounded at the ground hard, her legs protesting at the leaps and hurtles as she ran with all her might. 'I have to get there. Before it's too late!'

The two were only a few feet from each other, their eyes filled with the demon lust. They'd do anything to rip the other apart. Kagome ran between them, facing Sesshomaru. He looked down upon her as if she was a parasite that had to be exterminated. "Move wench. This doesn't concern you anymore." She shook her head, averting her eyes from him. And at the moment that was wise. He was glaring at her, outraged that a mere mortal would dare to defy him.

"Please Sesshomaru, please don't kill him. He doesn't mean any harm, just let us help him. Please...just don't ...just don't hurt him." The demon studied the miko's lowered head, sensing her fear, her pain and her love. He sheathed tokijiin and strode away from them, not looking back once. Kagome watched as he left, before turning around to face Inuyasha.

He was crouched on the ground, his face showing the inner conflict he was facing. "Inuyasha..." His eyes returned back to gold, as he looked up at her, pain evident. "Kagome...please run...I-I don't know how much...longer I can hold him...off..." She grabbed him by the shoulders, kneeling in front of him. "No! I'm not leaving, not until I help you get free of that thing."

She reached for the sword but pulled back quickly, her fingertips singed. "K-ka..gome..." Inuyasha's head had turned away from her, and low growls were beginning to erupt from his lips. "Inuyasha...?" The hanyou's head snapped up, red eyes staring her straight in her own brown orbs. He grabbed her by the throat, standing up to let her dangle.

She was choking, her lungs desperate to get air, fingernails clawing at his arm. Tears were flowing down her cheeks, pain, sorrow and the need to breathe. "I-inu-inuya..." The words fell out in bits, the last bit of her air giving way. The hanyou shook below her, his grip releasing for a fraction of a second, enough time for her to fall to the ground.

She rubbed her throat, coughing madly as air came rushing back in to her denied lungs. She looked up at Inuyasha, he was frozen again, another battle happening within his mind. Then he was looking down on her, his temple throbbing under the pressure of two minds. She got to her feet and threw her arms around him, pulling him close to her.

"Please Inuyasha! Fight it, don't give up! This is just like last time, you can do it again! I know you can!" His free arm wrapped around her, embracing her, before it pushed her away. Just far enough for his demon side to bring down the evil blade and plunge it through her. Kagome screamed as the sword tore through her liver and other vital organs, her nerves ablaze with pain.

She collapsed, her knees giving way beneath her. The ground bruised her on impact, the dirt filling her wound. "K-kag-ome..?" Inuyasha was above her, finally back to his normal self. "Ka-kagome...?" He repeated her name, disgusted at what he had done to her. She lay over the ground, blood seeping through her white uniform. Her eyes were unfocused, her reaction close to none even as he said her name again.

He pulled at the sword wrapped firmly around his arm, tossing it far away into the distance. His nerves tore, his muscles ripping as the blade was separated from his body. He had brought his own death, his blood filling all internal organs. He bent down, pulling her up into his arms. Even as a half-demon with wonderful healing capabilities, he would never heal from this. He was going to die.

Kagome moved slightly in his arms, bringing her face up to his. "In-inuyasha...you're okay. I-I'm so-oo...glad..."Tears were rolling down her face, a small smile appearing on her lips. "Kagome...I'm sorry. I didn't protect you...and now...look what I've done! I'm sorry kagome, I'm so sorry." He pulled the miko towards him, her blood covering his kimono. Their tears blended, as a great shine blossomed on kagome's chest.

They paused, pulling back to see what the light was. There, released from kagome's heart was the last shard. It fell into its other half, completing the jewel. "Inuyasha..." "I know." Their quest was finished, they had the shikon jewel but there was still Naraku. He had disappeared, but he was not dead. "Inuyasha...what shall we do with this? What shall we wish for."

"Kagome...please, ask for your life. I want you to live." kagome shook her head, her thoughts becoming fuzzier by the minute. "Not without you Inuyasha. Never without you." "Than it will be death for us both, huh?" They nodded their heads. The jewel could only grant one life, two was forbidden. And Sesshomaru would never come to save their lives, not two lives that he saw as insignificant. Kagome laid her head against Inuyasha's shoulder, enjoying the warmth of his body one last time.

"Jewel, please hear my wish. There are only three things dear to me in this world. My friends, my family, and Inuyasha. Please, I ask of you, grant my children the power they need to survive, let them go through the well. Please, this is my only wish." She was crying fretfully now, her tears falling on the glowing jewel. It hummed beneath her fingers, swallowing every word, ready to fulfill its only wish. Then it was gone.

A bright orb of white light danced in her hands, growing ever bigger. "I guess this is it, then." Inuyasha kissed kagome's forehead, tightening his grip on her. "Yea, this the end." The white light grew until it swallowed them whole, spreading out over the field. On the other side, their friends and family watched tearfully, afraid of the light and worried about the two.

Katanna ripped herself free from sango's grasp, leaping down into the grass. She ran toward her parents, even as they disappeared. "Mom! Dad! WAIT!" She was yelling herself hoarse, trying to get to them. She fell to the ground, waves of wind buffeting her, trying to throw her back. On her hands and knees she crawled, back to the place where her parents had last been.

Even as she swallowed up by the white light, and was unable to see anything at all. She continued on, her senses growing sharper with the passing of the impenetrable wall. She picked up her mother's scent, mixed in with the smell of blood and dirt, hurrying on all fours to their locations. Her eyes burned against the brilliance surrounding them, but she kept them open.

Finally she found them. Both were dead, wrapped in each other's arms. "M-mom...d-dad..." Fresh tears ran down her cheek, burning her skin. They lay still, stiff and cold to the touch. She opened her mouth, to scream, yell, anything! But no sound came out. She moved over and crawled in-between them, pretending that they were embracing her. Her thoughts slipped to days of fun, her parents always there to give her a hug. Then they all fell away to darkness.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The light had disappeared letting the others walk across the field. Everything had been flattened, pushed down by the strong winds. And in the center of it all was kagome and Inuyasha. Katanna sat at their heads, eyes focused in on their bodies. Blood covered her from head to foot, her silver hair ran through with the stuff. Inuyasha and kagome seemed awkward in their positions, the ground beneath had been shifted.

Katanna stared at her parents, ignoring the others. She didn't even turn her head when Sango touched her shoulder. She knew she was covered in blood, their blood. She had let herself lie in their arms, only for a second, before crawling out. She didn't need anything more. Everyone's voices sounded muffled, a small buzz against her heightened hearing. She sat there, rocking in place, no tears to cry. She acknowledged nothing, but her eyes saw all. She watched as the monk and slayer worked into the afternoon clearing up the mess, carrying their friends to kaede's. The whole way there she remained quiet, her mind a black fog. But forever she would remember the journey back, their tears and cries. Echoing in her soul.

Author's note: I don't think this chapter is very good, but I hold all blame on the last person who read this story.

One of my friends lost pages 58 through 67 so I had to rewrite this whole chapter from memory. But I just know I still missed some important details, and so I think this chapter is not all that great.

But oh well, what can you do. Hope you enjoyed it, even if it was a little upsetting and keep reading. There's more to come.

Bye,bye!


	7. Notice

1Dear Readers,

I'm very sorry that I have actually decided to write this, but I feel itz much better if you know what is going on with the status of this story. As it is I haven't updated since 2006, and though I am currently trying to write the next chapter (since I seem to be missing so many pages) I will for the time being, make this story discontinued. Hopefully I will get back to writing (transferring writing on a computer is REALLY boring) and updating this fic. Once again I apologize, and hope you'll forgive me on this matter.

Sincerely,

Crescent-moon-demon.


End file.
